


IT / Stranger Things / I Am Not Okay with This Smut

by vrtx910



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: I really wanna get back into writing smutty stories involving these shows and movie so please request some fics :)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Billy Hargrove/Lucas Sinclair, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bradley Lewis/Liam Novak, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Barber/Bradley Lewis, Stanley Barber/Liam Novak, Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro

Hey! I haven’t been active at all on here recently but I’ve been wanting to get back into writing smutty stories for these characters for a while! As you can see, I’m looking for smut suggestions involving the characters of IT, Stranger Things, and I Am Not Okay with This. I’m fine with any kinks, any characters age 10+, and I’ll write M/M or M/F stories (no F/F, sorry I’m just not great at those). You can get a general idea of what characters and pairings I like the most from the tags, but generally I’ll do any character/pairing as long as they’re 10+ and either M/M or M/F (I also really love incest and minor/adult pairings :P). Please suggest away! <3


	2. Something New (Lucas x Max)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the following kinks:  
> HEAVY foot play/worship, light nipple play, slightly extreme insertion (maybe?? Idk if it would be considered that.)

It was a typical Sunday for Lucas and Max. The two were at the former’s home, Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair had gone out to run errands and taken Erica with them, and the two had planned to watch a movie together. The only problem was that Lucas was taking forever in the bathroom and Max was eager to get her hands on him. 

“Jesus Christ, what are you doing in there?” she called out from the living room, “you’ve been in there for like, 20 minutes!”

“I’m freshening up!” Lucas yelled back. “I’ve got to smell good if I’m going to be lying next to you for an hour and 45 minutes!”

Max sighed and stood up, walking down the hallway to the bathroom that Lucas was in. She turned the lock and it opened, catching Lucas by surprise as he was shirtless, coating himself in body spray and cursing the fact that his house didn’t have locks on the doors. 

Max stood in the doorway with her arms crossed as she looked Lucas up and down. “Come on Max, I told you I’d be out in a seco-”

He was caught by surprise again when Max pulled him into a kiss, their tongues interlocking as they made out. This certainly was not what Lucas was expecting but he wasn’t complaining either. She grabbed the bulge in his pants, making him jump slightly and pull away from the kiss. “Woah, woah, in here?” Lucas said, looking around the admittedly not-so-clean bathroom. Max rolled her eyes and scoffed before she pulled Lucas by the hand and dragged him into the living room.

She immediately threw him onto the couch, pinning him down and straddling her legs around his waist as she unbuckled his tight pants. She pulled off the belt and practically ripped off his pants before moving her position so that her mouth was dangerously close to Lucas’s cock, which was bulging out of his briefs. She teasingly licked the length through his underwear as he began to pull them down with his free hand, with Max quickly batting it away.

“Nuh-uh, big boy, not yet.” Lucas was extremely confused but before he could get any words out, Max moved up on his body a little and started licking his right nipple. He moaned loudly, the sensation unlike anything he’d experienced before, stroking his hand through Max’s hair as she graduated from licking it onto full-on sucking it. She sucked his nipple intently, enjoying the soft yet loud moans that were coming from Lucas’s throat.

After a couple of minutes, she picked herself up off of Lucas and stood up. She told him to position himself so that he was bent over the arm of the couch, and he excitedly did so, having an idea in mind of what she was going to do to him. She lowered herself back onto the couch, teasingly pulling back the elastic on Lucas’s underwear, without actually taking them off. 

“God, just get this thing off and eat my ass already!” Lucas whined, making Max laugh. “I love it when you beg, you big slut.” She gave his ass a playful slap and pulled down his briefs, exposing his beautiful chocolate ass. She looked at his hanging cock to see that he was already hard and not only that, he was dripping a copious amount of precum.

“You that excited already, Sinclair?” Max teased. Lucas recoiled. “Sinclair? Damn, I didn’t realize your brother was fucking me.” “Shut up,” Max snapped back. “No seriously, I’m concerned that you’re being possessed by Billy or something.” 

Max gave him another slap on the ass, significantly harder to shut him up, and shoved her tongue straight into his asshole. He moaned loudly and gripped the fabric of the couch as his girlfriend dug her tongue deeper into him, getting off on hearing how much he was enjoying it. She started eating him out even faster and harder, completely devouring his ass as she rubbed her own pussy.

“Holy shit, Max! This is the best rimjob you’ve given me- fuck!” Lucas said in between moans, pushing his ass back onto Max’s face, shoving her face in between his ass cheeks. She started switching between eating his ass and sucking his hairy balls, making Lucas moan even harder and create a noticeable pool of precum all over his position on the couch.

Max reluctantly pulled off him and laid behind him on the couch, her saliva still dripping down from Lucas’s ass. The sight of Lucas’s soft, wet ass bent over and exposed right next to her feet was creating a ton of hot ideas in her head, and she impulsively decided to act on them. She pushed her toe into Lucas’s ass without warning, making him jump and moan louder than she’d probably ever heard him moan before.

“Fuck! Max, are you fucking me with your foot? God, this feels amazing!” Lucas practically yelled as he fucked himself on Max’s toes while she fingered herself, getting pleasured from the sensation of Lucas’s tight ass wrapped around the top of her foot. She shoved it in as deep as she could, making Lucas bite the arm of the couch which muffled his increasingly loud moans.

After a while, Max could sense from looking at his cock that Lucas was getting pretty close to cumming hands-free, and she went even harder on his abused hole. She was literally pounding his ass with her foot as hard as she could, just as if it were a cock, Lucas crying from all the pleasure and stimulation. Before long, he came without touching his cock a single time, spurting a huge load of hot, virile cum all over the couch.

Max pulled out and Lucas’s ass gaped from the exit of her foot. She told him to lay down opposite of her and he struggled to get up from how sore his ass was, but he managed to and laid down on the crowded couch, stretching his legs out to where Max had perfect access to his feet. She smiled as she stuck her foot in his face, the same foot she had used to fuck him with, and rubbed her toes against his lips.

Lucas opened his mouth and started licking Max’s foot, sucking on her toes and even attempting to take the whole thing in his mouth. “You like that, Lucas? You like the taste of your own ass on my foot?” Max taunted. He moaned a muffled “mhm” around the appendage in his mouth, before he was pleasantly surprised by the sensation of Max returning the favor, sucking his foot as well.

She sucked on his toes, licked up and down the sole of his foot, and licked in between his toes as she saw his cock starting to get hard again. She used the foot that Lucas wasn’t currently sucking to rub his dick, getting it even harder and eliciting a moan from Lucas. The boy decided to return the favor and rubbed his free foot against Max’s dripping wet pussy, eliciting a moan from her as well.

Max continued to moan around Lucas’s delicious feet, feeling one against her pussy and one in her mouth at the same time, overstimulating her. She was practically fucking herself on both of his feet at this point, using them to pleasure her, and the stimulation was starting to make her close to orgasm.

She pulled her foot from Lucas’s mouth and let his foot out of her mouth at the same time, using both of her feet to give Lucas a footjob. Lucas could do nothing but whine in ecstasy as he used both of his feet to get Max off, too. The two could barely contain themselves any longer and erupted at the same time, coating each other in one another’s cum, making them all wet and messy.

Lucas hadn’t even realized he was sweating violently, and he was too dizzy to work out if it was from the rough fucking his ass had gotten or cumming twice in a row. He sat up on the couch as best he could, rubbing Max’s legs. “We’re pretty messy,” he said as he looked at the bodily fluids that covered the two teens. “Yeah, wanna take a shower?” Max suggested, and the two of them went back into the bathroom to wash up (and obviously, make out a ton).


End file.
